


With Teeth

by cosmosmariner



Series: The Halo Series [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosmariner/pseuds/cosmosmariner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson realizes that his relationship with House is complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 1/29/06 on my writing journal

It was never an easy thing between them. Stacy's betrayal was only the beginning of things. In James' mind, Greg would always need him, and that was the way he wanted it. There were many times when he'd say something heartless and cruel, and James would wonder what he saw in that damaged man in the first place; there were just as many times when Greg would do something so kind and beautiful that it broke James' heart. Greg never asked for credit when he did something right. He would rather keep it quiet that inside the harsh doctor was a person that actually cared. Of course, he cared a lot more before the infarction, before the Vicodin, and before Stacy.

Their first encounter was quiet and innocent enough. A night drinking, watching monster trucks on television, and then a sloppy kiss on House's ugly plaid couch. Their first kiss, which led to much hemming and hawing and an awkward week at the hospital. James' second wife saw Greg staring at her husband with a fire in his eyes and promptly left with the dog in tow. The kiss was all they had shared for a year.

Wilson had crashed at Greg's apartment for a few weeks until the divorce was final. He slept on the couch and dressed in the bathroom. House walked into the room, hung over and grumpy. "Wilson, I'm tired of seeing you on my couch," he said.

"I'll be out soon enough, Greg."

"That's not what I meant."

The next three hours were a blur, but it included bedsheets, sweat, and slick skin. James had never been with a man before. He had never thought about it. Yet with Greg... this was different. This was _right_. He felt it. He knew it.

They dressed in separate rooms, drove to the hospital in separate cars, and didn't make eye contact all day.

The secrecy ate away at James. When he finally met Julie, he introduced her to Greg. His friend smiled - or was it a smirk? - and took her hand, saying he was proud to meet the next Mrs. James Wilson, and did she want any help with picking out new china patterns? They married, and House had stood next to his side, whispering the vows _sotto voce_.

When James went to sleep at night and made love to Julie, he touched House instead.


End file.
